D'Amour et de Destinée
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits dans le cadre de l'Azurrin Week 2016 sur Tumblr. M!Corrin ou F!Corrin suivant les chapitres, les deux derniers jours sont des UA modernes.
1. Lignée - Il n'appartient qu'à toi

**Titre :** Il n'appartient qu'à toi  
 **Genres :** (Long) drabble, hurt/comfort, romance  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** F!Corrin/Azura  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Même munie d'une Dracopierre, Corrin peine encore à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et un malheureux incident la pousse à se demander si l'héritage qu'elle a reçu est vraiment une bénédiction...

 **Note de l'auteur :**... J'ai un peu l'impression de spammer le fandom. Pardon. C'est pas fini, en plus... xD Petites informations administratives, du coup ! Cette fic est un recueil de courts OS que j'écris dans le cadre d'un événement tumblr du nom d'Azurrin Week 2016 (à retrouver sur azurrinweek (point) tumblr (point) com). Le but est d'écrire, chaque jour, un petit texte Corrin/Azura (avec Corrin fille ou garçon, à choix) sur un thème donné.

De base, l'événement est en anglais, mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le faire en bilingue ! Du coup :  
1) Vous pouvez retrouver la version anglaise de cette fic sur mon tumblr, moirakoro (point) tumblr (point) com. J'ai écrit d'abord l'anglais, puis je l'ai traduit/réécrit en français, donc la version anglaise est peut-être un peu mieux.  
2) Si tout se passe bien, je posterai un nouveau thème chaque jour, mais comme j'écris l'anglais d'abord, il est possible que ces OS en français aient un peu de retard.

Le thème du jour est **lignée** ! J'espère que cet OS n'est pas trop nul et qu'il vous plaira ^^'

* * *

 **Il n'appartient qu'à toi**

Depuis le début de la guerre, déjà, Corrin avait senti l'emprise du regret ou de la culpabilité ou du désespoir compresser son cœur plus d'une fois ; c'étaient là des sentiments auxquels elle s'était habituée. Ce soir-là, pourtant, devant la tente d'Azura, elle ne pouvait les empêcher de faire trembler sa poitrine.

Dans sa main droite, elle tenait la Dracopierre que la jeune femme lui avait donnée, et elle la serrait si fort qu'elle en avait presque mal, que sa paume en était presque marquée. C'était ridicule, lorsqu'elle y pensait, ça l'était vraiment – _elle_ l'était vraiment. Même en pleine bataille, plus tôt dans la journée, elle aurait dû être à même d'utiliser au mieux les capacités de son corps de dragon, sans rencontrer le moindre problème ; mais elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur, elle avait mal calculé la largeur de ses ailes, ou peut-être ses mouvements avaient-ils été trop brusques, mais… elle avait fini par blesser Azura. _Pour la deuxième fois_.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'une blessure grave, fort heureusement, mais Corrin ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et de la honte lorsqu'elle y repensa. Si Azura n'avait pas été suffisamment vive pour esquiver le tranchant de son aile, elle aurait même sans doute… Corrin refusait ne fût-ce que d'envisager la possibilité de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, se força-t-elle à songer pour la septième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes – son armée avait vaincu l'ennemi et tout le monde était vivant, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle elle devait se concentrer pour l'instant.  
Enfin. Ça, et les excuses qu'elle devait à Azura. Nerveuse, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« A… Azura ? Tu es là ?  
– Oui, répondit aussitôt l'interpellée, de l'intérieur. Tu peux entrer. »

Sans un mot de plus, Corrin écarta d'un geste aussi délicat que prudent la bâche qui servait de porte à la tente et se glissa à l'intérieur. Azura était assise sur son lit et s'efforçait de maintenir sur son épaule gauche ses cheveux infiniment longs, infiniment bleus, de sorte à pouvoir librement appuyer ce qui semblait être un tissu humide contre-  
Contre sa joue droite. À l'endroit précis où se trouvait la coupure dont Corrin était responsable.  
La culpabilité serra soudain l'estomac de la jeune princesse, et elle se hâta de s'approcher de son amie.

« Azura ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu aurais dû me dire que ça saignait encore ! Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher un de nos-  
– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, la coupa toutefois l'autre jeune femme. Cela ne vaut pas la peine d'utiliser nos bâtons de soin pour guérir une blessure aussi superficielle.  
– Mais- Tu saignes encore ! »

Corrin savait bien qu'Azura avait raison, en vérité : en ces temps où la guerre faisait rage, l'armée ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller ses ressources, qu'elles soient monétaires ou sous la forme d'objets, pour de simples coupures ou d'autres blessures légères qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et un peu de temps suffiraient à guérir. Malgré ça, elle… C'était sa faute à elle si le sang tachait peu à peu le tissu que l'autre princesse maintenait juste sous son œil, et elle se sentait _coupable_ , tellement coupable et impuissante.  
Elle voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tant que cela permettait à Azura d'aller mieux, parce qu'elle avait juré de la protéger et qu'elle avait échoué ; mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire sinon attendre, et Corrin le savait aussi bien que le regard de son amie voulait le lui rappeler.

« Corrin. »

En entendant son nom, la jeune princesse redressa la tête, surprise – elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait baissé les yeux.

« Azura, je…  
– Si tu as l'intention de t'excuser pour m'avoir blessée, tu es déjà pardonnée. J'aurais dû être plus prudente, moi aussi. »

Corrin faillit rétorquer qu'elle était la seule responsable, qu'il fallait la blâmer elle et seulement elle, mais le regard doux que lui lança la chanteuse l'en dissuada. Au lieu de ça, elle laissa donc ses yeux rouges parcourir la silhouette de son amie, qui ne tarda pas à tapoter du plat de la main le matelas sur lequel elle était assise, comme pour inviter Corrin à prendre place à côté d'elle. Celle-ci s'exécuta, s'autorisant en même temps à glisser les doigts dans les cheveux d'Azura pour les tenir éloignés de son visage et lui permettre de soigner au mieux sa fine mais profonde coupure.

« Je devrais peut-être éviter d'utiliser la Dracopierre que tu m'as donnée, la prochaine fois, finit-elle par dire, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, le remords teintant toujours sa voix. Je t'ai blessée, après tout. Alors que tu étais la seule à n'avoir pas peur de combattre à mes côtés lorsque je suis transformée…  
– Non, répondit toutefois bien vite Azura, d'un ton sûr et presque autoritaire. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le pouvoir que tu possèdes est une arme à double tranchant, mais il n'appartient qu'à toi d'en faire un cadeau de tes ancêtres plutôt qu'une malédiction familiale. »

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire tendre, puis reprit :

« Et tu y es parvenue, aujourd'hui. Nous n'aurions jamais pu remporter cette bataille sans toi. »

À ces mots, Corrin sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu, bien que sa culpabilité ne l'ait encore de loin pas quittée.

« Je t'ai quand même entaillé la joue… dit-elle, hésitante. Mais tu as raison. Il faut que je redouble d'entraînement. Je finirai bien par réussir à maîtriser mon corps de dragon aussi bien que ma forme humaine.  
– Et je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. »

Une once d'émotion lui arrachant un sourire mince mais sincère, la jeune princesse tendit l'une de ses mains, sans pour autant lâcher les cheveux d'Azura de l'autre, et osa bientôt effleurer de l'index le tissu humide que son amie tenait toujours contre sa joue.

« Merci, mais… commença-t-elle, le rouge de ses yeux vacillant désormais des remords désolés à la malice la plus pure. Si je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire le moindre mal, accepteras-tu de rester avec moi plus longtemps que ça ? Même après que j'ai appris à me contrôler ? »

Un léger rire échappa à Azura.  
Doucement, en un geste plein d'une affection qu'elle ne réprimait pas, elle posa sa main sur celle de Corrin et entremêla leurs doigts.

« Bien sûr. Restons ensemble aussi longtemps que nos destins le voudront bien. »

* * *

Ce thème m'inspirait absolument pas donc j'espère que j'ai pas fait trop n'importe quoi... Désolée si c'est le cas. Ce texte a été écrit (et traduit) en une seule journée, aussi, donc ça participe sans doute à l'affligeante nullité de la chose ;w;''

Brefouille. À demain, si vos yeux ne saignent pas trop (merci d'avoir lu vous êtes des chous), pour le thème **arme** ! ;w;


	2. Arme - Désavantagés

**Titre :** Désavantagés  
 **Genres :** Drabble, fluff, humour (très approximatif)  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** M!Corrin/Azura  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, Azura et Corrin s'entraînent ensemble, mais Corrin n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur leur duel.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà mon texte pour le deuxième jour de l'Azurrin week ! Comme celui d'hier, il est disponible en anglais sur mon tumblr (moirakoro) et mon AO3 (Moira_chan). Et comme hier, il pourrait se passer aussi bien dans Conquête que dans Héritage, et il ne contient aucun spoiler.

Le thème du jour est **arme**. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 **Désavantagés**

Surpris, Corrin fit un pas en arrière et écarquilla les yeux comme il esquivait un coup particulièrement bien placé de la part d'Azura, puis couvrit sa bouche d'une main sous le coup de l'embarras. La jeune femme avait failli le toucher pour la deuxième fois, déjà, en moins d'une minute – il fallait vraiment qu'il se montre plus prudent.  
Ou plutôt, qu'il prête plus d'attention à leur séance d'entraînement, et moins à la façon dont ses longs cheveux ondulaient contre sa fine silhouette à chaque fois qu'elle brandissait sa lance, en fait.

En cette fin d'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé, une fois n'étant pas coutume, de s'entraîner ensemble. En raison de la guerre qui faisait rage, cela faisait un moment déjà que Corrin n'avait pas eu la possibilité de passer du temps seul à seul avec Azura, il aurait donc dû en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait, mais… Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur leur combat. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, cependant, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer lorsque son attaque à lui échoua lamentablement et que sa partenaire l'esquiva sans aucune peine.  
Non, décidément, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute si le moindre mouvement d'Azura attirait son regard.

Corrin l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique, bien sûr, et il le lui avait d'ailleurs dit un certain nombre de fois (quoique jamais sans rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à l'idée de lui avouer ses sentiments), mais lorsqu'elle s'entraînait… c'était différent. En combat, le jeune homme était forcé de vouer toute son attention au moindre mouvement de l'armée ennemie, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de jeter à Azura plus d'un bref regard de temps à autre, et uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, ses yeux rouges se posaient sur son visage aussi sérieux que digne et délicat à chaque fois qu'il faisait ne serait-ce que regarder devant lui – et la façon dont Azura faisait tournoyer sa lance ou virevoltait en prenant à peine appui sur ses pieds nus, dans un silence que ne troublaient que le froissement de ses vêtements ou la caresse de ses cheveux contre ses hanches, faisait systématiquement manquer au cœur de Corrin un battement.

Lorsqu'elle combattait ainsi, elle avait presque l'air de danser, songea-t-il avec un sourire – et c'est alors que la lance de sa partenaire rencontra le dos de sa main et que la surprise lui fit lâcher son épée.

« Corrin, l'appela aussitôt la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Y a-t-il un problème ?  
– Heu… hésita le prince, comme il se penchait pour ramasser son arme. Non, je…

Il rougissait, maintenant, et Azura lui lança un regard aussi soucieux qu'empreint de soupçons. Eh bien… Il supposait qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité. Elle ne se fâcherait pas, de toute manière ; même s'il était probable qu'elle rie un peu de son manque de sérieux… Enfin. Il préférait qu'elle se moque de lui plutôt qu'elle s'inquiète à son sujet.

« C'est juste que… Tu es magnifique, finit-il par lâcher, la gêne teintant ses joues d'un rouge toujours plus sombre. Et je n'arrête pas de me laisser distraire… »

Quelques instants de silence firent suite à sa déclaration.  
Puis, comme il s'y attendait, Azura rit d'un rire doux et léger, et il tourna la tête, embarrassé.

« Je veux dire… Tu es tellement gracieuse, quand tu te bats à la lance… »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme rit à nouveau, toujours avec la prestance et la dignité de la princesse qu'elle était. Puis Corrin entendit comme un cliquetis de métal et redressa la tête, pour constater que la lance d'Azura reposait maintenant à terre – à la place, la chanteuse s'était emparée d'une des épées d'entraînement de l'armée.

« L'entraînement ne te sera d'aucune utilité si tu ne parviens pas à te concentrer, expliqua-t-elle calmement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Corrin, pleins d'incompréhension. Si le fait que j'utilise une lance te distrait tant que ça, je n'ai d'autre choix que de changer d'arme.  
– Oh, heu… C'est logique, c'est vrai, mais… Es-tu sûre que c'est bien comme ça qu'on tient une épée ? »

Moins gêné, désormais, le prince retint un sourire : elle avait posé ses deux mains sur la poignée de l'arme, certes, mais si sa main droite en tenait correctement le manche, les doigts de sa main gauche en serraient fort le pommeau. Azura ne répondit pas tout de suite ; elle se contenta d'abord de fermer les yeux, puis les traits si sérieux de son visage semblèrent se tordre sous le coup de l'embarras ou de la honte.

« … Je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-elle par avouer, et cette fois ce fut à Corrin qu'échappa un rire amusé.  
– Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Mais dans ce cas, je ne peux pas te laisser être la seule à combattre avec un handicap. »

Tout en parlant, il fit un pas dans sa direction et se pencha pour ramasser au sol la lance que sa partenaire y avait précédemment abandonnée. C'était une arme qu'il était absolument certain de ne pas savoir manier, et il se demanda un instant si son idée était vraiment bonne, mais…  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, il manqua d'apercevoir Azura lui offrir un sourire teinté de ce qui devait bien être de l'amusement – et quand ils reprirent l'entraînement, la fine silhouette de la jeune femme ne parvint plus à le distraire, en effet, car la façon dont ils riaient tous deux de leur flagrante incapacité à manier l'arme de l'autre y suffisait amplement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! x3

J'espère vous retrouver demain pour le thème **lit** ! ^^


	3. Lit - Divertis-moi

**Titre :** Divertis-moi  
 **Genres :** Drabble, fluff, un peu toujours la même chose  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** F!Corrin/Azura  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Alors qu'elle attend Corrin dans sa chambre, Azura remarque soudain quelque chose.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oups, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le traduire, celui-là... Enfin, c'est fait, c'est ce qui compte /bam/ Et du coup, les autres textes sont déjà écrits, je n'ai plus qu'à les traduire. Comme les deux précédents, celui-ci est dispo en anglais sur tumblr et AO3 eeet c'est sans spoiler. Ah et c'est un de ceux que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire, donc j'espère que vous aimerez :P

Le thème de ce jour était **lit**. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Divertis-moi**

« Oh, Azura ! s'exclama Corrin, comme elle ouvrait à son amie la porte de ses appartements. Viens, entre. »

Elle s'écarta de l'embrasure avec le sourire profondément gentil et sincère qui lui était si propre – le genre de sourire, précisément, qui faisait naître en Azura l'envie irrésistible de lui sourire en retour.  
La chanteuse s'exécuta sans un mot, se contentant de remercier Corrin pour son invitation d'un simple et noble hochement de tête, et l'autre princesse referma la porte derrière elles deux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt, poursuivit-elle alors, avant d'indiquer sa chambre d'un geste de la main. Je n'ai pas vraiment fini de faire le ménage, comme tu peux le voir… Ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'attendre un petit moment ?  
– Non, ne t'en fais pas.  
– Merci. Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit, si tu veux. J'en ai pour une minute. »

Azura hocha la tête et obéit sans plus attendre. Dès qu'elle fut assise, cependant, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se promener sur les quartiers de la dirigeante de leur armée, et elle peina à retenir le rire léger qui menaçait de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres fines. Corrin avait juré que cela ne lui prendrait que peu de temps, mais… le désordre semblait avoir envahi ses appartements jusqu'au moindre recoin, à grands renforts de livres prenant la poussière sur chaque table ou étagère et- Était-ce là Yato, sous la fenêtre, abandonnée à même le sol et toujours couverte du sang et de la terre de leur plus récente bataille ? Les traits d'Azura reprirent soudain tout leur sérieux habituel – elle avait la conviction intime qu'il s'agissait d'une _très_ mauvaise idée, que d'oublier une arme divine dans un tel endroit et en pareil état… Oui, elle en ferait part à Corrin, décidément, si l'autre princesse ne prenait pas la peine d'au moins essuyer et ranger correctement l'épée légendaire avant de la rejoindre sur le lit.  
Lit qui, soit dit en passant, avait tout l'air d'être le seul recoin de la chambre à être propre et rangé : il était fait, en tout cas, et… Comme elle tournait la tête pour mieux l'observer, Azura sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu. Était-ce bien un animal en peluche qu'elle voyait là, sagement assis sur l'oreiller de Corrin ? Cette simple possibilité lui arracha un sourire tendre. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un animal en peluche ; un… petit renard, après vérification.

Les mains d'Azura étaient jusqu'ici restées sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle attendait en silence, ne faisant que sourire à Corrin de temps à autre, mais pour une raison que la chanteuse ignorait ses doigts lui semblaient maintenant la démanger légèrement. Elle ne l'avait jamais admis à voix haute, bien sûr, mais elle avait toujours trouvé les renards plutôt… _mignons_ , et il fallait avouer que celui de Corrin avait l'air particulièrement… doux.  
Sentant une embarrassante chaleur monter à ses joues, Azura s'efforça d'arracher son regard à l'animal, mais se prit bien vite à lui lancer un nouveau coup d'œil hésitant. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de tendre la main et de l'attraper… non ? Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un bref regard à Corrin – fort occupée, pour le moment, à tenter d'essuyer le sang séché qui tachait Yato. Enfin, puisque son amie l'avait invitée ici aujourd'hui, et puisque toutes deux étaient plutôt, comment dire, _proches_ , Azura supposait que cela ne poserait aucun problème… sans doute…

L'espace d'un instant, elle ferma les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. C'était gênant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; aussi elle se retourna sur le lit de la dirigeante de l'armée et prit doucement le renard en peluche entre ses deux mains.

Il était encore plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir de plus près, elle le trouvait encore plus adorable qu'il ne le lui avait paru de loin. Un sourire attendri éclaira son visage. À quand remontait, déjà, la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'enlacer une petite peluche aussi mignonne ? Elle se rappelait bien en avoir reçu quelques-unes, lorsqu'elle était enfant, le plus souvent offertes par sa chère mère-  
Soudain, le matelas s'affaissa sous un autre poids et Azura manqua de laisser tomber le renard, surprise – enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Corrin venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir honte ni même de rougir, toutefois, car l'autre princesse ne tarda pas à lui sourire et à lever les mains ; et elle tenait… ce qui ressemblait fort à… un dragon en peluche ?

« Coucou ! lança-t-elle d'une voix exagérément aigüe, tout en faisant bouger les pattes de l'animal avec ses index. Je m'appelle Lily et je suis un bébé dragon ! Veux-tu être mon amie ? »

Le temps d'une seconde, Azura ne dit mot. Puis elle leva les yeux sur Corrin, rencontra ceux de son amie – et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles rougissent toutes deux, Azura d'amusement et Corrin de ce qui devait bien être de l'embarras.

« Je- Je suis désolée, Azura, finit-elle par dire comme elle abaissait son bébé dragon en peluche, l'air toujours un peu honteuse. Elise et moi jouions souvent avec ces peluches, quand nous étions plus jeunes. J'essayais d'inventer de nouvelles histoires à chaque fois qu'elle venait, pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas…  
– Je vois, répondit la chanteuse, une main devant la bouche en un vain effort de dissimuler aussi bien ses joues rosies que son sourire attendri. Et je dois dire que c'est plutôt… mignon… »

En s'entendant prononcer ce dernier mot, elle ferma les yeux mais continua.

« En fait, ces peluches sont toutes deux… très mignonnes. »

Ce fut au tour de Corrin de sourire, amusée, toute gêne apparemment oubliée.

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de jouer un peu avec ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, Azura resta silencieuse, trop occupée à rougir en se demandant s'il serait véritablement acceptable qu'elle dise oui – mais le renard sur ses genoux était si doux, et le dragon entre les mains de Corrin si adorable qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de résister.  
Alors, elle ferma les yeux, finalement, et capitula.

« Bien, déclara-t-elle, s'efforçant d'échanger la chaleur à ses joues contre un sourire sincère. Je t'en prie, Corrin… Divertis-moi. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Le thème du jour 4 est **inversion des rôles** , je ferai mon possible pour le traduire dans les prochains jours :)


	4. Inversion des rôles - Irremplaçable

**Titre :** Irremplaçable  
 **Genres :** Drabble, fluff, truc familial  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** M!Corrin/Azura + Shigure et Kana  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Kana peine à se coiffer comme son père la coiffe tous les matins - mais heureusement, Azura est prête à remplacer Corrin lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été un peu plus rapide cette fois-ci :D Vous connaissez la chanson, mais sait-on jamais : c'est dispo en anglais sur mon tumblr et mon AO3, ça pourrait avoir lieu dans n'importe laquelle des trois voies, eeeeet c'est sans spoiler ! \o/

Le thème de ce jour était **inversion des rôles**. J'espère que vous aimerez ! 8)

* * *

 **Irremplaçable**

« Hm… Non… Pas comme ça… »

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa fille gémir en ce qui avait tout d'un mélange de désapprobation et d'impatience, Azura termina d'enfiler son deuxième long gant blanc et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Kana se tenait devant le miroir, debout, l'air clairement contrariée, et l'espace d'un instant, la chanteuse se demanda ce qui pouvait bien poser problème. Puisque Shigure avait quitté les appartements privés de la famille depuis un moment déjà et que Corrin avait dû se rendre à un conseil de guerre de dernière minute tôt ce matin, en préparation de la bataille qui les attendrait ce jour-là, Kana et sa mère étaient les seules à se trouver encore ici – d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elles soient bientôt prêtes…  
Kana était déjà tout habillée, heureusement, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés et retombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade bleue de nœuds en bataille. Tout en retenant un bref sourire à cette image, Azura s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement ses deux mains désormais gantées sur ses petites épaules – ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne fit presque pas sursauter la jeune fille.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle tout de même. Maman ?!  
– Y a-t-il un problème, ma chérie ? répondit Azura d'une voix douce. Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Tout le monde doit nous attendre.  
– C'est vrai, m-mais… »

Kana fit la moue et indiqua sa chevelure d'un geste désespéré.

« Ça fait au moins une heure que j'essaie de faire un chignon comme papa, mais quoi que j'essaie, j'y arrive juste pas ! »

D'agacement, elle avait presque crié les derniers mots de sa phrase ; aussi les yeux d'Azura s'écarquillèrent-ils un peu, avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur la tête de sa fille, dans l'espoir qu'une caresse attendrie l'aiderait à se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était vrai : chaque matin, depuis le jour où Kana et Shigure avaient quitté les terres oubliées pour emménager ici avec elle et son mari, c'était Corrin qui avait coiffé leur fille. Il se levait toujours un peu plus tôt qu'Azura pour être certain qu'il aurait le temps, une fois lui-même préparé, de brosser la chevelure de leur petite princesse et de réunir ses jolies mèches en l'adorable chignon qu'elle aimait tant porter.

« Regarde, je suis _sûre_ que papa fait comme ça… puis comme ça… reprit la petite fille, accompagnant son explication de gestes bien précis. Mais quand je le fais moi, ça ressemble à rien du tout ! C'est tout moche, maman ! »

De petites larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux et Azura sentit son cœur se serrer. Certes, vouloir à tout prix arborer une coiffure impeccable semblait bien futile sur un champ de bataille – mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille désespérer à ce point. Alors, elle ferma les yeux un instant ; puis elle eut une idée et s'empara rapidement de la brosse à cheveux que Kana avait abandonnée sur l'étagère juste à côté d'elle.

« Et si tu me laissais essayer de te coiffer, ce matin ? proposa-t-elle, un léger sourire courbant ses fines lèvres. Je n'ai vu ton père le faire qu'une ou deux fois, mais-  
– Oh, maman ! l'interrompit Kana, le ton soudain bien plus joyeux. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pour de vrai ?! »

Azura sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr.  
– Youhou ! Merci beaucoup, maman ! »

Le sourire de la chanteuse se fit un peu plus large, et elle prit l'une de mèches de sa fille dans une main avant de commencer à la brosser de la seconde.

« De rien, ma chérie. Maintenant, reste bien tranquille.  
– Ouip ! »

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Azura les passa à brosser avec soin les cheveux de la petite fille, jusqu'à être certaine qu'elle en avait bien retiré tous les nœuds. Elle s'évertua ensuite à les réunir et à en faire le plus joli et le plus mignon chignon qu'elle puisse imaginer, en redoublant d'efforts pour se rappeler la façon exacte dont son époux procédait – en plaçant une mèche ici, peut-être, et il fixait sans doute celle-ci avec une barrette, ou bien…  
Le travail s'avéra bien plus, comment dire, _laborieux_ qu'Azura l'aurait pensé, finalement ; et quand elle fit un pas en arrière, tant pour observer son travail que pour informer sa fille qu'elle avait terminé, le chignon de Kana ne ressemblait pas franchement à celui que lui faisait toujours son père. La chanteuse ne put s'empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils. Avait-elle fait une erreur quelque part ? Ce n'était pas laid, loin de là, mais… pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le travail de Corrin avait généralement meilleure allure…

« Hum… Je suis désolée, ma chérie, finit-elle par dire, fermant les yeux comme pour lui présenter ses plus plates excuses. On dirait que j'ai échoué. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis encore loin de pouvoir remplacer ton père.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maman ? Je l'adore ! »

Les yeux d'Azura se rouvrirent brusquement – et tombèrent aussitôt sur le reflet, dans le miroir, de l'un des plus beaux sourires dont Kana soit capable.

« Mais… Ce chignon ne ressemble pas à celui que Corrin te fait d'habitude, insista toutefois sa mère. Es-tu sûre qu'il te convient tout de même ?  
– Évidemment ! Il est pas comme celui de papa, mais il est tout aussi joli. Merci beaucoup, maman ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna soudain et, sans l'ombre d'un avertissement, sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Azura parvint à la rattraper, fort heureusement, et n'eut qu'à faire un pas en arrière pour la retenir, tout en rougissant autant de surprise que d'embarras.

« Tu sais, maman, poursuivit alors Kana, un large sourire éclairant toujours son visage, tu es irremplaçable, toi aussi ! Je t'aime ! »

Azura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, cette fois-ci.

« Et je t'aime tout autant, ma chérie. »

Plus radieuse que jamais, Kana passa les bras autour de la taille de sa mère et la serra aussi fort que possible pendant un moment – jusqu'à ce qu'Azura décide qu'elle avait beau apprécier les démonstrations d'affection de sa fille, il était grand temps pour elles deux de partir affronter la journée… et qu'elle se voie confirmée dans sa résolution par quelques légers coups frappés contre la porte.

« Mère ? Kana ? appela la voix de Shigure, de l'autre côté de la planche de bois massif qu'il ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Êtes-vous prêtes ? Nous n'attendons plus que vous…  
– Ouip, c'est bon ! répondit Kana avant de courir auprès de son frère, un sourire fier au visage. Regarde, Shigure, c'est maman qui m'a coiffée aujourd'hui ! »

Le jeune homme parut surpris et ne répondit d'abord pas ; lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur sa mère, cependant, Azura lui offrit un sourire tendre, et il lui sourit en retour.

« C'est magnifique, complimenta-t-il autant sa sœur que le travail de sa mère – puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Et je crois que je connais un moyen de rendre tout ça encore plus joli. J'en ai pour une seconde. »

Sans attendre de réponse de Kana, il s'approcha de la table où il avait déposé, quelques jours plus tôt, plusieurs petites fleurs dans un vase. Il en choisit une, puis revint aux côtés de sa jeune sœur et la plaça avec soin sur le côté de son chignon.

« Et voilà. Hisame et moi avons cueilli ces fleurs l'autre jour, mais je pense qu'elles te vont mieux à toi qu'à cette table, hm ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre le sourire au visage de Kana encore plus large – et toujours plus contagieux, aussi, songea Azura comme elle sentait ses propres lèvres s'étirer à leur tour face à la complicité dont faisaient preuve ses deux enfants. C'était vrai, Corrin était irremplaçable ; mais chaque membre de leur famille l'était tout autant, et rien ne rendait Azura plus heureuse que de les avoir tous à ses côtés.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :) Le thème du jour 5 était **chanson** , mais je ne l'ai pas écrit en anglais, il n'y en aura donc pas de version française non plus... et du coup, le prochain OS portera sur le thème du jour 6 : **pluie** !


	5. Pluie - Un matin à deux

**Titre :** Un matin à deux  
 **Genres :** Drabble, fluff, UA moderne  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** M!Corrin/Azura  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Corrin s'efforce d'être le meilleur des époux. UA moderne.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'ai pas écrit de texte pour le cinquième jour, ceci est donc mon petit OS pour le jour 6 :) Dispo sur AO3 et Tumblr en anglais, blabla, je me répète... xD

Le thème était **pluie**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un matin à deux**

Ce matin-là, tranquille matin d'un dimanche tout aussi calme, Corrin s'éveilla au son de la pluie dont les gouttes presque silencieuses pianotaient à rythme régulier contre la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse, dans leur appartement du quatrième étage.  
Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, tout d'abord, mais ses paupières étaient encore bien lourdes d'avoir dormi… un peu plus de dix heures, à en juger par les chiffres fluorescents du radioréveil sur sa table de chevet, aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à les refermer. À ses côtés, entre les draps, il sentait la présence tiède et rassurante de la femme qu'il aimait, et il n'aurait sans doute pas fallu bien longtemps au bruit incessant de la pluie à l'extérieur pour le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme – mais il était déjà dix heures, et bien que ce jour-là fût l'un des rares où ni Azura ni lui n'avait prévu quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il lui faudrait tout de même se lever. Bientôt. Sans doute.

Dix secondes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent, puis Corrin soupira et, presque à contrecœur tant son envie de s'allonger à nouveau était forte, parvint enfin à s'extirper des draps tièdes. Une fois assis sur le grand lit, il frotta doucement ses yeux et jeta un regard bref mais tendre à son épouse. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait – les jambes ramenées contre elle, un coussin contre sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux bleus glissant absolument partout, et la bataille qu'il faudrait mener pour les démêler plus tard serait définitivement rude – lui arracha un rire amusé, comme toujours, mais elle semblait dormir paisiblement et Corrin en était heureux pour elle.  
Délicatement, pour s'assurer de ne pas la réveiller, il tendit la main et écarta une mèche de son visage ; ses traits lui paraissaient plus beaux chaque jour et ne manquaient jamais de le faire sourire. Il s'appliqua ensuite à remonter sur son épaule la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit qui en avait glissé, puis il se leva et quitta la chambre à coucher.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit que la pluie dehors n'avait fait que s'intensifier encore, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait pensé sortir acheter un quelconque petit-déjeuner pour sa femme et lui-même, sans doute à la petite boulangerie du coin (il aurait aimé préparer lui-même quelque chose pour Azura, bien sûr, il aurait même _adoré_ qu'elle le surprenne dans la cuisine et vienne l'enlacer par derrière pendant qu'il travaillait, mais il avait suffisamment conscience de son manque de talent derrière les fourneaux pour ne pas risquer d'empoisonner l'amour de sa vie en tentant de réaliser cette fantaisie), mais au vu des torrents de pluie qui tombaient dehors…  
Quoique. S'il se dépêchait, tout irait bien, non ?

C'est ce qu'il tenta de faire, en tout cas ; peut-être se hâta-t-il même un peu trop, à vrai dire, car il en oublia d'attraper un parapluie avant de sortir ; mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour revenir à l'appartement, les cheveux trempés de pluie et quelques croissants tièdes à l'odeur alléchante dans un sachet de papier, bien protégés contre son torse.  
Il retira ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau encore mouillé dans l'entrée, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine. Là, il déposa les viennoiseries dans une assiette, qu'il plaça ensuite sur un plateau, avant de commencer à faire du thé. C'était une initiative risquée, étant donné son piètre niveau en plus ou moins tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la cuisine, mais il était certain de s'être amélioré ces dernières années (principalement grâce à l'entraînement rigoureux de son ancien majordome), et…  
Il tenait vraiment à faire de son mieux pour qu'Azura puisse profiter du meilleur petit-déjeuner au lit qui soit.

Alors, il redoubla d'efforts – et quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrait avec précaution la porte de leur chambre, le plateau entre les mains. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son épouse dormait toujours, mais avait bougé et était désormais couchée à l'envers dans leur lit, un autre oreiller entre les mains (comment faisait-elle ça ?), Corrin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet, faisant bien attention à ne heurter ni sa lampe ni ses livres, puis s'assit sur les draps blancs.

« Azura ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce, tout en retenant un rire amusé. C'est déjà dix heures et demie. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui offrit un infime mouvement de la tête, qui envoya valser ses longues mèches bleues plus loin encore sur les draps. Corrin tourna alors les yeux vers la fenêtre : la pluie n'avait toujours pas l'air près de cesser, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, on l'entendait mieux dans la chambre à coucher que dans n'importe quelle autre pièce de l'appartement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Azura semblait si bien dormir ? La pluie pouvait s'avérer une berceuse efficace, après tout…

« Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner », continua tout de même Corrin, à voix basse.

Ses paroles n'étaient plus aussi décidées qu'auparavant, toutefois. Puisque Azura, toujours si sérieuse, avait tendance à culpabiliser lorsqu'elle se levait tard, il avait pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux la réveiller avant midi, mais… ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle parvenait à dormir si profondément. Aussi, l'arracher à ses rêves n'en valait peut-être pas exactement la peine…  
Et l'eau qui chutait des mèches encore humides de Corrin mouillait les draps, de toute façon ; il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il aille sécher tout ça. Alors oui, sa décision était prise : ce matin, il laisserait Azura dormir autant qu'elle le souhaiterait. Le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour elle serait probablement froid lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, mais… les croissants resteraient bons, même à température ambiante ; et le thé qu'il avait fait ne représenterait sans doute pas une grande perte, songea Corrin avec un sourire.

Avant d'attraper un livre sur la pile de son côté du lit, toutefois, il ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher sur son épouse, tout en retenant d'une main ses cheveux trempés, pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa tempe-  
Et quand Azura ouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec autant de surprise que de bonheur qu'elle apprécia l'odeur des viennoiseries et du thé sur la table de chevet, le bruit de la pluie qui frappait encore la fenêtre sans merci, et la sensation d'une goutte d'eau fraîche roulant le long de sa joue.

* * *

Et voilà ! En toute franchise, je suis pas hyper fan de celui-ci, et j'ai déjà traduit le suivant donc je vais le poster tout de suite. Le thème sera **récit** :)


	6. Récit - Mon meilleur ami Avel

**Titre :** Mon meilleur ami Avel  
 **Genres :** Drabble, fluff, UA moderne  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** F!Corrin/Azura + mentions de Silas et de Sophie  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Azura se rend compte qu'il est appréciable d'être mère.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà (enfin, me direz-vous xD) la traduction du dernier petit texte que j'ai écrit pour cette Azurrin Week ! Ces quelques très courts OS ne représentent pas grand-chose, mais s'ils ont pu vous faire passer un bon moment, je suis contente et j'en demande pas plus. (Je vous épargne le reste du blabla habituel xD)

Le thème de ce dernier jour était **récit**. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 **Mon meilleur ami Avel**

Comme elle fermait derrière elle la porte de l'appartement, Corrin laissa échapper un soupir fatigué mais satisfait. Ce jour-là, bien qu'il ne touche pas encore tout à fait à sa fin, avait été une longue journée – c'était déjà seize heures et Azura et elle venaient tout juste de rentrer d'un déjeuner chez Silas, durant lequel la conversation s'était faite si intéressante qu'elle avait finalement duré bien plus longtemps que prévu.  
Corrin aimait beaucoup son ami d'enfance, vraiment ; mais tant d'heures passées à discuter avec lui, sa femme et leur fille l'avaient définitivement épuisée, et maintenant, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être chez elle, _à la maison_ , seule avec sa petite amie.

« Azura ! l'appela-t-elle d'ailleurs joyeusement, rangeant ses chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée avant de se mettre à sa recherche. C'était une bonne après-midi, mais je dois dire que je suis contente que- »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre à coucher, cependant, elle cessa soudain de parler. Azura était bien là – assise sur leur lit, l'air un peu… sérieuse, ou bien c'était de l'inquiétude, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur un objet posé sur ses genoux.

« Azura ? répéta aussitôt Corrin, préoccupée, tout en s'approchant de sa petite amie jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu… Ça n'a pas été, aujourd'hui ? »

Comme elle parlait, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Azura, fronçant les sourcils avec autant de culpabilité que de souci. Azura avait-elle trouvé les conversations du déjeuner ennuyeuses ? Corrin avait-elle passé l'après-midi à manquer de remarquer son inconfort ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rappelait avoir vu Sophie attraper le bras de sa petite amie peu après le dessert, et lui demander de l'accompagner quelque part… Corrin mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait dû dire quelque chose ; suivre Sophie à sa place, peut-être, de sorte que sa compagne puisse profiter au mieux du temps passé chez leurs amis…  
C'est alors qu'Azura se pencha sur le côté, appuyant sa tempe contre l'épaule de l'autre jeune femme, les yeux presque fermés, et cette dernière remarqua que ce qui se trouvait sur ses genoux était en réalité un livre. Un livre illustré pour enfants.

 _Mon meilleur ami Avel_ , chantonnaient les jolies lettres colorées du titre. La couverture représentait une petite fille et un cheval ; tous deux arboraient de grands yeux et d'immenses sourires, ce qui incita Corrin à les imiter.

« C'est mignon, fit-elle remarquer. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le tien, cela dit ? »

Ce fut Azura qui sourit tendrement, cette fois-ci, tandis qu'elle se lovait plus encore contre Corrin et que celle-ci passait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Sophie me l'a lu tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle, l'air de retenir un léger rire qui la démangeait. Et puisque l'histoire m'a beaucoup plu, apparemment, elle a insisté pour me le prêter.  
– Hihi... C'est vraiment gentil de sa part ! »

Azura hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle promena un instant ses doigts contre les couleurs vives de la couverture, les yeux dans le vague, et quand Corrin l'observa avec plus d'attention elle remarqua que sa compagne semblait… préoccupée ? ou un peu triste, peut-être ?

« Hé, murmura-t-elle, l'inquiétude refaisant surface dans sa voix comme elle déposait un baiser sur la joue d'Azura, puis sa tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Rien, répondit aussitôt sa petite amie en fermant les yeux, mais le soupir qu'elle laissa ensuite échapper invalida bien vite cette déclaration. C'est juste que… passer du temps avec Sophie m'a permis de me rendre compte que je ne serai jamais mère, et cela s'avère un peu plus… déconcertant que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, les yeux de Corrin s'écarquillèrent. Alors c'était ça, le problème… Azura avait donc eu tant de plaisir que ça à s'occuper de la fillette ? Elle sourit, heureuse, puis resserra son étreinte sur la taille de sa petite amie avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.

« Tu sais qu'on peut toujours adopter si on se sent un jour prêtes à élever un enfant, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

Azura laissa échapper un rire léger et secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai. Peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler plus tard.  
– Quand tu voudras. Mais en attendant… »

Une lueur de malice dans le regard, Corrin plaça soudain sa main sur celle d'Azura, toujours posée sur le livre de Sophie.

« Si ça te manque tant que ça d'avoir quelqu'un qui te lise des histoires, je veux bien me dévouer. »

De surprise comme d'embarras, Azura rougit, mais c'était trop tard ; Corrin s'était déjà emparée du livre et, tout en s'efforçant de le tenir hors de portée de sa petite amie, elle ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir pour commencer à lire _Mon meilleur ami Avel_ , à voix haute et en riant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'Azurrin Week 2016 ! Un événement auquel j'ai beaucoup aimé participer, même si c'était fatiguant d'écrire autant d'histoires en si peu de temps... Je participerai sans doute à des événements similaires sur Tumblr dans un futur plus ou moins proche, donc vous pouvez vous attendre à me voir publier des recueils un peu similaires à celui-ci sur d'autres couples. Enfin, si j'ai à nouveau le courage de tout traduire en français xDD

En attendant, j'espère sincèrement que ces petits OS vous ont plu - que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça me motivera sûrement à traduire d'autres de mes OS initialement écrits en anglais ! :P - et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
